Electrically conductive polymer compositions are comprised of finely divided particles of electrically conductive metals such as silver or silver alloys dispersed in an organic medium consisting of normally solid organic polymers dissolved in organic solvent. The compositions are frequently of paste consistency so that they can be applied to an appropriate substrate by screen printing. A variety of synthetic polymers have been used for this purpose, the most frequently used being acrylic polymers. Such compositions frequently employ 1-40% by weight organic polymer solids for each 100% by weight organic medium (polymer plus solvent).
Electrically conductive polymer compositions containing acrylic polymers provide good adhesion for soldered components. However, they tend to delaminate from their substrate when higher soldering temperatures are used such as 240 C. and higher.